Janto Weevil Hunting
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: At first i titled this peice 'A Day In The Life Of Ianto Jones' but 'Weeviel Hunting With Jack and Ianto' suited it better. Synopsis - Jack and Ianto go Weevil hunting together, this strengthens thier relationship- JANTO!


**Jack and Ianto Fan Fic (TORCHWOOD Ep) **

**A Day In The Life Of Ianto Jones**

**(Weevil Hunting with Jack and Ianto)**

It was a normal working day for Ianto, he'd wake up, get washed and dressed into a suit and heads straight for work, that's the way he had done it for years, and proceeded to do until his time came. This morning, like so many others, he had woke up in his bed and moved his hand to the side of it, feeling around, but there was no one there, no one was ever there. It got him thinking about Jack, how he missed him and how Jack gave him meaning again after Lisa. He got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom, he walked to the mirrored cabinet and opened it, and saw the neatly stacked essentials in order of use on the shelves within. He grabbed the aftershave and razor with shaving foam that were placed carefully beside each other and put them on the edge of the sink in front of him. He looked up into the mirror ahead and saw his reflection. He pondered at it for a moment, placing his hand around his chin and cheeks feeling for stubble, it felt rough. He knew that Jack loved the fact that he had soft skin and Ianto had always felt that turning up to work; any type of work, unshaven was very unprofessional, but that was just his opinion and that was the way he liked it.

After he had washed and shaven, slapped on his favourite after shave; which also happened to be Jack's favourite too, although Jack never used aftershave, he had '31st century pheromones' as he put it, and Ianto never really understood that, but new it smelt good. He looked into the mirror once again, but this time he found himself staring at himself, at a wrinkle that he had not noticed before, some people called them laugh lines, but Ianto knew for a fact that it was a wrinkle, and that was that. He began to worry as he normally did when he thought about getting old and ageing. He knew that Jack would never age, and when he would be a frail, old man, Jack would still be as young and alive as he was now, and that was what hurt Ianto. He knew no matter how much Jack assured him, that Jack would no longer love him or see him as Ianto and would trade him in for a new model. That was Jack, and Ianto knew him too well. Even though Jack did joke about finding the odd grey hair on his pillow, Ianto knew it was not true and that he only said it to make him feel better, and less…old.

He put on a suit then straightened his tie and walking through the door as he fiddled with it once again, picking up his car keys and his toast that he had popped in the toaster and buttered when he was picking his suit. He walked to his car and got into the driver' seat and started his engine. Heading for work.

When Ianto arrived he opened the secretarial door at the front of the hub and entered into the disguised area that warned off suspicion of the hubs location. He flipped the switch behind his desk and let himself into the real hub, where the work gets done. As the cog of the door moved slowly making a little more noise than usual; Ianto put that on his to do list, oil the door. He saw the lights flashing and the usual sound that he knew so well. He looked around and saw that everything had been untouched, no one was around. "Jack?" he called out, "Jack? You here?". There was no answer, so Ianto assumed Jack was not in, which was not unusual, this was Jack after all, he never stopped working, he was probably following up some lead that he had worked through the night to find. He was persistent and lonely. Two of the things Ianto hoped he could change about Jack, but that was something that Ianto was giving up on; the first part was a challenge, but the second was easier to deal with. Ianto did not know why but Jack was the reason he got up in the morning, the reason he stayed with Torchwood all those years cleaning up after them and being a tea boy, when he was not even fulfilling his true potential. He didn't complain, he just carried on, for Jack, and only Jack. There was something about Jack that Ianto could quite lay his finger on; in more ways than one, and wondered why Jack had this affect on him. It was not men in general. It was only Jack.

Ianto came in early so that he could spend some quality time with Jack, but that became short lived when he came into work and Jack was no where to be seen. He turned and walked up to his coffee machine to brew some of his speciality coffee, seeing as he had nothing else to do and was alone. First he did Jack's coffee, strong, just the way he liked it, taking his time and getting it perfect for when Jack finally turned up and graced him with his presence. The other team members he did second they liked it weak but with a kick, something that would keep awake for the long, and weird work day ahead.

As he was pouring the last of the coffee into a mug Jack came down the 'visitors entrance' of the hub; the Temporal Lift, unnoticed, smiling and looking into Ianto's direction. He knew that when he got back Ianto would be there to greet him. He always was, and that's the way he liked it. He sneaked up behind Ianto, slowly and quietly, trying not to get Ianto's attention quite yet. Which was not hard to do as Ianto was concentrating on making his coffee, and would not probably notice if the pterodactyl swooped past his head, the amount of concentration he was putting into it. Jack love the face that Ianto made when he was concentrating, his lips were pursed and his cheeks were sucked in a little, highlighting his exquisite cheek bones hidden away underneath his chubby cheeks. He put out his arms and wrapped them around Ianto's waist, hugging him inwards, and bringing him closer to his chest. Close enough for Jack to smell Ianto's aftershave that Jack liked and for Ianto to feel the rough texture of jack's braces. Ianto was startled at this, but knew immediately who it was. He'd know that embrace anywhere.

Ianto and Jack stayed like this for longer than they had expected, and it felt surprisingly comfortable, too comfortable, Ianto came to the conclusion that he could stay like this all night if he really wanted, but knew Jack would have something to say about that, he would fidget and want to get up every ten seconds because Jack was really like a child at times, he cant sit still. Ianto finally turned around to face Jack, he didn't want to, but knew he couldn't stay in Jack's arms forever, and the team would be coming into work soon. Jack immediately knew that something was wrong. Sure Ianto was a bit soft at times and did want to stay with Jack a little longer than anticipated, but it was usually when something was up, or he didn't feel secure enough. Jack knew that Ianto didn't really reveal anything about his life to the team, and Jack was the only one that he could confine in, the only member that he knew well and was willing to share anything with, he felt a connection with Jack, and felt safe in his arms.

As Ianto turned Jack lowered his arms around Ianto, letting them fall and brush his arms slowly downwards till he met his hands, he reached for them and held them. He looked into Ianto's eyes and could see that he was no longer looking saddened. He smiled, it was a reassuring smile, one that said 'its okay' and 'im here for you' and Ianto knew that Jack always was, he always had good timing and never seized to amaze him. Ianto often wondered if Jack had secret cameras placed around the hub and watched them on his wrist strap, but knew that that theory was far stretched and very unlikely. He had never met anyone like Jack before. Ianto leaned over to kiss Jack and Jack didn't pull away, he kissed him back, and reached for Ianto's waist once again. Jack twisted around, pulling Ianto with him and pushed him backwards; still locked at the lips, so that Ianto's back was on the cold wall. Ianto didn't seem remotely surprised, in fact he liked it, he was closer to Jack now, his hands moving up Jack's chest, slowly, caressing every bump in his abdomen, every muscle that he came across. He loved how firm yet soft Jack's skin was. It was almost inhuman. Almost Alien.

They heard the cog of the door star to move and the lights flashing around them. They knew that someone was coming and quickly jumped apart. Ianto fixed his hair and straightened his tie, grabbing the nearest log to him and scanning down the page, trying to look busy, Jack on the other hand was doing up the buttons of his shirt and almost ran up the stairs to his office. It was Gwen. "You're early" Gwen had noticed, "Yeah, just wanted to make sure everything was in order here..". "Everything, by that you mean Jack?, ive noticed you've been coming in early a lot now…what do you do play naked hide and seek again?". Ianto stared at Gwen with surprise and embarrassment, he cleared his throat, whilst his cheeks went bright red. "No!..I mean, we were just…" Ianto explained. "Its ok Ianto, I was just messing with you, speaking of Jack, where is he?" Gwen said in a soothing tone. "I think he is in his office" Ianto noted, trying not to sound too sure of himself, "Thanks Ianto" Said Gwen as he handed her the coffee he had just brewed before he was interrupted by Jack.

As soon as he knew for sure that Gwen was out of sight he let out a long breath. He knew that Gwen and maybe Owen knew about their relationship but it felt weird, awkward, him dating the boss. He was just the coffee boy, and all that they thought of him was that he was promoted way beyond his measure, just because of it. But he knew that it wasn't true, did they?. He was always self-conscious, even when he was a teenager, and getting this involved with work and people at work was something entirely knew for him. He normally kept himself to himself and didn't get involved, he was quiet, and remained that way. But working for this Torchwood was different. He was appreciated more by some members, like Jack and Gwen, but looked down at by ones such as Owen. He never really understood why that was, but knew well enough not to question it. He could hear Jack's voice in the background, monotone but recognisable to him. "Yeah, one of us needs to go check it out…infact ill go, ill take Ianto, we haven't taken a case together in ages, plus I think he needs a bit of cheering up". Cheering up?. Jack knew, Jack knew that he was thinking about something a little too hard, and was doing this because he cared and because he could. He was the boss and what he said went.

Owen was late for work again and Tosh just rolled in with something in her hand, she said she was going to work on it down in the basement where she wouldn't be disturbed and thanked Ianto for the coffee he handed her as she went. It was something technical, and Ianto didn't really ask what, he knew it would be a long winded answer and he would have forgotten by the time Jack came down the stairs to greet him once again. Ianto was about the only team member apart from Jack who had nothing but the job, and was dedicated to it. Gwen had Rhys, Owen, well Owen had women, and Tosh, give her anything vaguely alien or hi-tech and she would be happy. Him and Jack had something in common and just fitted. Ianto loved Jack in a way he loved no other, and didn't care if Jack didn't love him back, if he regarded him as a bit of fun, Ianto knew different, and hadn't felt like this since Lisa.

"Ianto!" Called Jack from a distance, it was said like a command, sort of husky and questionable. Ianto turned around instantaneously to see Jack standing at the top of the stairs facing him, he smiled and said "Yes sir?". "I thought we went over this?..you can drop the sir now" Jack exclaimed in a sort of sigh, "I like the sir, it gives you authority, and to be honest I don't want to overstep my mark" Ianto explained. Jack plodded down the stairs, one at a time, but still finding some way to look light on his feet, he walked up to Ianto and said in an almost whisper "You have been a tea boy for too long Ianto Jones. Its time you started acting like one of us". Jack knew how Ianto felt about the whole 'dating the boss' thing and knew that Ianto was oversensitive about some things. He gave him a reassuring smile and Ianto dropped the stand he was making, how could he resist the smile, and Jack was obviously teasing him. After a long pause, Jack began to speak "Gwen and I have just picked up signs of a rouge weevil in the bay, you wanna ride shotgun with me to capture it?". Ianto stopped for a second to think, he knew that he didn't need to think at all, that he and Jack hadn't been on a assignment in ages and he wanted to spend all the time he could with Jack, but he didn't want to sound to eager. Jack was wearing a sly smile like he knew what Ianto was thinking, it was a look that he often had that had puzzled him many a time. "I suppose I could take a break from making coffee for a while" Ianto said with a as he exhaled, Jack brushed past him and said "That's my boy!" before he went towards the door to fetch his coat. Ianto woke up at once and ran to the coat stand to pick up Jack's coat and place is softly onto his shoulders. For a minute there he had forgot himself and was deep in thought. They both went out of the door and but no one waved them off, Tosh was way too busy, and Gwen was neck deep in conversation with Rhys about what soap powder to use with the washing.

As soon as Jack had set foot through the door Ianto was close behind, following him like a lost puppy. Jack continued to walk forward and Ianto remained silent until they got to the SUV, he threw Jack the keys as Jack liked to drive, he always did, he was the boss and liked to be in control for most of the time. They both got into the SUV-Jack in the drivers seat and Ianto in the passengers side, Jack started the engine and they drove off down the road. When Ianto was sure he was out of sight of the Hub's security cameras he proceeded to talk "So...where are we going to…?, he asked as Jack had given him no details as to where he was taking him. "A bar called Nightlife, up on Clare road, in Grange town, according to this tracking device, there is a weevil close by, but I have not heard any reports of a disturbance so im thinking its hiding" Jack explained to Ianto. "So what's the plan, go in all guns blazing and ask if anyone has seen a weevil, you know, six foot tall, wrinkled skin, razor sharp teeth?" Ianto joked and Jack laughed, he loved it when Jack smiled, bearing his pearly white teeth and his eyes glistened in the light. "No..aha…were gunna walk into the bar, play it cool, and search the perimeter for the rouge weevil, spray it, cuff it, then bring it back to the hub?, any questions?" Jack exclaimed with a grin on his face. "Nope" said Ianto and then closed up again, went quiet.

Now and then Jack looked over to him, watching him, when he had time to quickly peel his eyes off of the road for a second. Nothing. Ianto was silent the rest of the way until they parked the car out front and Jack turned the engine off. "You have been awfully quiet" Jack observed, looking at Ianto and wondering why, "I was thinking" Ianto finally said after a long pause, "Thinking about what?, me I hope?" Jack said egotistically. "No, just about this case…" Ianto started, saying a false theory to cover what he really was thinking about, the real reason why Jack had asked him to accompany him. "Weevils don't generally like loud noises so why would one be in a club? It must be running around like mad in all the mass and confusion, don't ya think?". "Maybe, maybe not" Jack said with uncertainty in his voice, "I mean yeah, they don't like loud beated noises, but maybe this one doesn't mind it, I mean they have been evolving and changing at a rate that we can only watch, so who knows". "Mmm" Ianto acknowledged what Jack was saying, but it still didn't seem right. Jack reached over to the passenger side of the SUV and placed his hand on Ianto's knee for reassurance not to worry, which he could tell he was doing with the creased line that was showing on Ianto's forehead. "Jack?" Ianto started to speak quietly than before, "What is the real reason that you asked me to come with you today?". Jack turned to face Ianto and looked into his eyes for a moment, placing his hand gently on top of Ianto's "Do I have to have a reason to want to spend time with you?" Jack asked, Ianto turned half his body around and looked Jack straight in the face, "Yes" he said bluntly, "Look, I thought you seemed a little…upset earlier and thought this might cheer you up, besides I haven't been on a hunt with you in ages, and thought it was time that I spent more time with you" Jack said rubbing his thumb comfortingly along Ianto's hand, then squeezed it gently. Jack leaned over to Ianto and kissed his lips, Ianto kissed them back and began to move himself closer to Jack until Jack finally moved over to the side of the car that Ianto was sitting on, he sat, open legged on Ianto's lap and continued to kiss him, bringing himself closer and closer to Ianto until his shirt was brushing Ianto's tie. Ianto placed his hands around Jack and held him, he didn't want to let him go, until Jack pulled away, "Its been a while since we've done this" Jack said almost saddened, "Too long" Ianto said kissing Jack's lips once again.

Suddenly there was a high-pitched beeping sound and they both jumped and pulled away from the embrace. It was the tracking device that was pinpointing the location of the weevil, Jack moved his arm slightly so that he could pick it up from the dashboard and looked at it, he saw a red flashing dot moving, that was stationary before. "Its on the move" he said facing Ianto and moved back into the drivers seat. Ianto felt a little embarrassed and disappointed that it couldn't have lasted for longer, but he knew that this job was twenty four hours at the best of times, and he knew that if there was no weevil then he would have been tempted to go further with Jack, in the company car, what everyone of the team used, it felt wrong, yet so right.

"Come on" Jack said as he ushered Ianto to get out of the car and grab his anti-weevil spray and cuffs for the job. As Ianto got out of the SUV he put the cuffs in the back of his pants and the spray in his pocket so that he could easily access them when he needed to. Jack walked in first and everyone looked around, it didn't matter that he didn't fit in or he was dressed in outdated clothing, he was handsome and had one of those similes that quite literally could light up a room if he really wanted; not to mention his kiss. Then Ianto strode in behind him and he didn't quite live up to Jack but he heard a couple of girls at the bar muttering, 'He's Cute!'. It made him feel a little better, but still Jack was with _him_ and no one else, so he was proud, and a little self-conscious. "They're HOT!" exclaimed Jack as he saw two hot gay guys in the corner of the room drinking what looked like tequila slammers, he winked at them. Ianto saw this immediately and backhanded Jack in the chest; this was the first thing he had said since leaving the SUV. "OI!" he exclaimed quite profoundly, "Oww" Jack cried out in pain, "That hurt, remind me never to get on the bad side of you". Jack eyed Ianto and Ianto just raised one eyebrow, "What!" Jack said curiously, now he was with Ianto he couldn't have a little fun. "You're taken, remember?" Ianto said in a deep husky voice, "Remember, how could I forget?" Jack stated, smirking at Ianto because he knew that his actions had made him jealous. Jack moved closer to Ianto and held his face as he spoke, Jack's face was so close to Ianto's that he could feel his hot breath on his cheeks, it sent a warm tingle in Ianto's stomach. Jack kissed Ianto and instantaneously Ianto pulled away, shyly. "Jack!, there are people staring!"… "so?" Jack exclaimed unsure of what Ianto's problem was, he didn't see anything wrong with being open about his sexuality, he was sure that they were not the only gays in the room. "Ianto, its okay" he reassured him and cupped the side of Ianto's face with his hand, he leant forward and kissed Ianto once again, but this time Ianto didn't pull away, he didn't just give him a quick peck and then hid his face bashfully, he went all out, and imagined that no one else was there. Just him, and Jack. Jack was surprised at this, but didn't show it too much as he would embarrass Ianto further, he kept it cool and reached for Ianto's hand leading him to a booth that was out of the way and sat down.

"Ianto Jones, you're a sly dog, you know that?" Jack exclaimed to Ianto. "…No, your more of a dark horse, you, all mysterious and sexy". Ianto laughed at the last part, he knew that Jack added it just for humour and it worked. Ianto cleared his throat and changed the subject "So, where is that weevil?, he's gotta be somewhere, and something tells me that he's not in here", Jack got out the pocket tracker from his coat and tapped the screen at the red dot. "It says its around this area, but that's where we are and I cant see no chaos or hear screaming?, I think this thing is on the blink" Jack said aloud, Ianto was thinking whilst Jack said each word, he knew that there was something off about it… "Im sure that there is a parking lot behind this wall, maybe its somewhere around there, because that things never wrong!". Jack looked at Ianto amazed, "Ianto, you know something?, you never seize to amaze me, I think its your local knowledge and your looks to be quite honest". Ianto smiled and they left through the back door of the bar into the parking lot.

As soon as they had left the club and the door was firmly closed, they walked a little until they came across something that looked shifty in the distance. Jack held out his arm and pointed at the shape that was disappearing into the shadows, "There!" he yelled. Jack ran after it and Ianto followed. It was quite a small car park so it really had hardly anywhere to run, apart from round in circles. It limped as it ran, animalistic and predatorial, this weevil was far from harmless. They were closing in on it fast, suddenly it stopped and turned towards them, they had to hide quickly. Ianto was unaware of this, he was having trouble running, he was tired and didn't really have the energy, but still pushed on. He couldn't let Jack down. Strong arms; Jack's, had grabbed him and pushed him, quite roughly against a beam. "Eurgh" sighed, as he was sure that he would, next morning, wake up with a bruise, he bruised easily. "What did you do that for!" whispered Ianto indecisively, looking Jack in the eye, and wondering why he had back him into a corner. "If it had saw us it would have ran a mile, and we would have never caught up, this way we can jump out on it and have much more of a chance of capturing it…and…I get to hold you close" Jack said seductively. The weevil was coming closer and Jack pressed himself closer to Ianto, protecting him. The weevil soon moved further away and Jack looked up into Ianto's eyes, "We should do this more often!" he concurred. "Definitely!" agreed Ianto, and kissed Jack, but then the weevil was on the move again, so Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him along ushering him along.

They were running once again and this time they were laughing as they did, they both thought about it strategically and boxed the weevil in, Jack took the left and Ianto took the right, it had no where to run. The weevil looked around, almost plotting his escape, but found that there want one, he couldn't get free, and the best thing to do was take his chances. But it did not, it wasn't quick enough Ianto had gotten out the cuffs and the spray, throwing the cuffs towards jack. The weevil had no chance in hell against these two, they were a team. Jack shook the cuffs as the Weevil looked into his direction, "Look", he began, "Can we make this quick cos I wanna use these cuffs later", eyeing up Ianto as he said the words, but not taking his eyes off of the Weevil as he did. "Oh, and I wonder who on!" Ianto sighed, "Id rather play naked hide and seek with your cheating!". The Weevil was getting restless and was going to make a run for it, but who to choose to go for, the one in the weaker position generally. It went for Jack. After all Jack only had the cuffs, what could he do with them without the anti-weevil spray. It ran in Jack's direction, hurling Jack to the ground, and was now on top of him bearing its teeth and making a growling noise, "God, these things are getting stronger, I really wasn't expecting that!" Jack joked through the throbbing pain that was shooting up his back. Ianto became angered, no one messed with Jack but him, he got a little jealous seeing them like that; this was how Jack and Ianto first met, fighting a Weevil, and he could never forget that day, even if he wanted to, which he didn't.

After The Battle of Canary Wolf, with the Cybermen, Ianto went in search for a new job in Torchwood so that he could keep his girlfriend at the time, Lisa, alive with the only alien technologically advanced place he knew. It was a struggle trying to get the job, he had followed Jack's every move, he turned up unannounced, and got rejected every time. But he was persistent. He had helped Jack out with a Weevil when they first met and since then found that they only way to get Jack's attention was to show him something so incredible and alien that you get his attention. He made that work with the Pterodactyl that him and Jack called Mafanway. It was now their pet and with a daily feed of chocolate, it was _theirs_. Both Ianto's and Jack's, something that they owned _together_.

"Oi!, Get off of him!" Ianto shouted at the Weevil closing in on it as he walked, "That's my man! Get your own!". Jack was slightly surprised at this comment raising an eyebrow, knowing that they both were getting a kick out of this. The Weevil looked towards Ianto and then back at Jack, Jack gave it a piece of advice, even though it probably didn't understand him anyway. "You heard the man…believe me you don't wanna make him get rough!, I remember this one time..", Ianto cleared his throat, loudly, hinting to Jack to shut up. He came up behind the Weevil, it struggled in Jack's grip, he sprayed it with the anti-weevil spray and it began to go limp. Jack began to laugh whilst Ianto lifted the motionless Weevil off of his body, releasing it. Jack moved his legs and put on hand out to steady himself as he got up, wiping the blood off of the side of his lips, and gently feeling the back of his head; he must have hit it when he was pushed backwards, as he felt a little dizzy and swayed to one side, luckily Ianto was beside him already holding him up as soon as he saw Jack move. "Whoa" he said looking at Jack with some concern "You ok?", "Im fine!" Jack said not seeing why Ianto was becoming worried, "You don't look it" observed Ianto, he linked arms with Jack, just encase he wobbled again and walked with him to the SUV. "Lets get you sat down" muttered Ianto, helping Jack into the passenger seat of the car, he looked up at him and said "Jack...are you sure your ok, has this happened before?". Jack gave Ianto a funny look, "Look, I was just caught off guard is all" Jack said honestly. "I think ill drive" Ianto said getting into the drivers seat and pulling out.

When they got back at the hub, no one was around, they all must have followed up a lead Jack thought, Ianto thought they were skiving, but none of that mattered, they had the place to themselves. Jack walked up to his office and placed the cuffs on the table quite loudly, and looking at Ianto, Ianto smiled and walked off to make some more coffee, and there was some paperwork to get in order.

Once he had made the coffee and written up his terms of events that had happened earlier he walked down into the cells to check on the Weevil and see Janet; another of his and Jack's pets, one that reminded him of the first time they had met. He got a sudden shock as he turned the corner, it was Captain John Heart, he was standing at the end of the corridor and exclaimed, "Well, hello again eye-candy!", "Jack!" Ianto called trying to warn Jack that his psycho ex boyfriend was back again. "He cant hear you, Jack has perceptive hearing, he only hears what he wants to hear, and of course the fact that this room is sound proof!" John bragged hinting that Ianto was trapped down there with him. "We still have cameras, Jack will see them sooner or later, and if you have blocked them out, he will know something's up!" Ianto told John, sick of having to deal with his egotistical arse. "So?, its gunna take him sometime to notice, believe me, and in the mean time, its just gunna be you and me down here…please try to keep your sexual innuendo to yourself, Jack might like it, but its not for me eye-candy!" john said sarcastically trying to puzzle Ianto, and Ianto though annoy him at the same time. "What are you doing here?, what do you want this time…and apart from Jack, we all know your little lost puppy story already" Ianto said trying to stand up for himself and Jack, but thought he was sounding stupid. "Oooh, eye-candy is talking rough, I like it…well, anyway, I need to talk to Jack for a moment, and me being me, I need a good dramatic ploy to get him to do just that!" John said playfully, "So what's your plan, what are you going to do this time?" Ianto said passively, "You!" Said John almost too eagerly. Before Ianto could do anything about it John was behind him and holding a strong smelling cloth over his mouth, Ianto struggled for a long while, and then his body went lifeless. "God, I thought that was going to be much easier than that, eurgh, don't worry eye-candy you'll be out of it for long enough for me to see Jack and be on my way, with Jack or not".

An hour had passed and Jack hadn't hear so much as a peep from Ianto which was odd, he was supposed to come into his office in twenty minutes, he was timing it, something must be wrong, or Ianto was toying with him, either way he was going to go look for him. "Ianto?" Jack called out closing the door of his office and walking down the stairs to the hub ground floor, "Ianto?" he called out again, this time more tenaciously, "Naked tag is later…Ianto, where are you?". Jack looked in all the usual hiding places, behind the sub-etheric resonator, under his desk, behind the medical table in Owen's area , one place left, the cells. Oh how many times they have ended up locking each other in the cells naked and laughing, and others just making love surround by Weevils in other cells. It was a sense of danger and reminded them on how they met. Jack climbed down the ladder and called Ianto's name, nothing, but when he walked further down the corridor he could see something on the floor, as he got close it became more focused. It was Ianto. Jack's Ianto, unconscious, not moving. He rushed over to his side and felt for a pulse, nothing, and he was cold. Jack looked at Ianto, his mouth and eyes were open, signs of an unexpected attack, his throat was closed up, he was choked.

This made Jack think back to his men in the army with him, all chocked, then Estelle, his love, all chocked, and now Ianto too?. Jack checked for rose petals, there was none, to his relief, he thought that the 'fairies' had came back for him. Jack lifted up Ianto's head and tapped the side of his face to wake him up, he wasn't responding, so Jack began to do CPR, saying, "Come on Ianto…Wake up…. Don't leave me…Ianto!". Still nothing, he had to do mouth to mouth, Ianto was deprived of air. Jack took a deep breath and held Ianto's mouth open, and blew in between chest compressions. Touching Ianto's lips and not kissing them felt weird, his lips were cold and hard, and showed no sing of life, but Jack wouldn't give up. Suddenly Ianto began to cough and splutter, slowly opening his eyes; they felt heavy and he felt weak. "Ianto!" Jack said relieved that Ianto had awoken, with almost tears in his eyes, "Jack?". "Don't you ever do that to me again!, you hear me?, from now on you don't go anywhere without me, got it?, so then at least I know your safe!…oh Ianto, for a moment there I thought I lost you" Jack told Ianto whilst cradling him. "I should have a near death experience more often" laughed Ianto, but it sent a sharp pain in his abdomen so he stopped, cleared his throat and was about to tell Jack that John was in the hub, he had only just remembered, it came to him in a flash, he had only just remembered, his eyes widened. But his speech was muffled as Jack kissed him on the forehead.

"Getting soft in your old age, eh? Jack" John commented, startling Jack. Jack quickly turned around in the direction of sound, not that he needed to look, he knew full well who it was. "Hey!, hands off the merchandise, eye-candy" John said as Ianto was holding Jack in an attempt to tell him, but Jack already knew. "You did this?…why?, I always knew you liked to make everything so dramatic and self centred, but this, you could have killed him!" Jack moaned. "Oh, shut it granddad, live a little, and he was a decoy, I needed something to catch your attention and he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time!" John explained. "So you thought you'd try to kill him" Jack said shocked that he would go this far attention seeking, "Relax, I only gave him something that would keep him in a comatose state long enough for us to work it out, he would have been found sooner or later and I wasn't expecting him to wake up that soon…I must have gave him too little a dose, but im sure its 2.5mg, no, yeah it definitely is, anymore and he would have had a seizure…" John baffled on. "Oit!, now ive got your attention, god, I swear its like talking to a brick wall half of the time, what do you want?, I keep sending you away and you still keep coming back, cant you take a hint!" Jack said interrupting John. "I just want you to come with me Jack, like the old days, im bored on my own and need you for entertainment, what do you say?" John proposed to Jack, "Wait a minute, you come into my house, nearly kill Ianto, who just happens to be the man I am with, by the way…", Ianto looked at Jack at this part, he had never heard Jack speak of him as being _with_ him, he had always said he was just one of the team, was he saying this truthfully or to make John jealous, either way, Ianto liked it. "And now you want me to come away with you, as if anything is that simple" Jack continued, "It _is_ that simple, Jack" John added by means of answer. "It really isn't, look, I have responsibilities now, for my team.." Jack was saying until John cut in once again. "Your team?, huh, they are a bunch of plain, whimpy little kids…". "Hey!" Jack interjected, "That's my team you are talking about, and besides I have Ianto now, and the weight of saving the world on my shoulders, just make it easy for yourself and go now" Jack told John tired of having the same argument with him, time after time.

"We could be so much more if you just gave us a chance Jack!" John begged, "A chance, you've had your chance, and ive moved on, its just a shame that you cant do the same!" Jack said in a hoarse growl, "Just go, and maybe one day our paths will cross, but until then you cant keep turning up and hurting my team, and Ianto!, if you turn up again I will make you disappear, now go!". "Wait, wait, wait a minute…make me disappear?, what are you now?, some kind of hit man, Jack we have too much history to make me _disappear_!" said Captain John using quoted fingers when he said disappear. "Don't be so sure, now go!". For once Captain John Hart had taken an order from Jack, Jack was the only one he would listen to, that's why the time agency paired them up. Captain John did in fact disappear; he harnessed the residual rift energy from his entrance and went away into a time vortex that was golden and illuminating. "Im sorry Ianto" Jack said apologetically, "You never should have been put through that", "Its ok, really, did you mean what you said about having me now, and that nothing else mattered?" Ianto asked carefully, he didn't know if he wanted to hear the answer. "Yes" Jack said sternly, wanting Ianto to believe in what he says. Ianto did matter to him, but so did Captain John Hart and Ianto could see it in Jack's eyes.

Ianto was sitting on a poor excuse for a couch, when Jack found him, his hands were cupped together and he had his elbows on his knees, thinking. Ianto did a lot of thinking lately and Jack knew this too well, "There you are" Jack said with relief, "Ive been looking for you", no response "Your coffee machines broken by the way" he lied to get Ianto's attention, still nothing. He knew that something was bothering Ianto as Ianto didn't look up, he had no reaction to what Jack just said, he didn't even flinch. Jack sat down next to Ianto and put his arms around him, Ianto came closer and put his arms around Jack's wait, and his head on Jack's chest. He laid there, in Jack's embrace for a while, Jack moved a couple of misplaced hairs out of the way of Ianto's forehead and kissed it, holding his tighter. He knew that Ianto rarely felt like this, and when he did, he knew to comfort him. Ianto was all soft really and had a conscious that restricted him from doing anything vaguely revealing. That involved revealing part of himself to the rest of the team, he kept himself to himself, he only shared his personal life with Jack, hell, Jack _was_ his personal life. He had nothing else to live for but Jack and no one else in his life but Jack; well, that was still talking to him anyway.

The yellow warning lights around the hub started to flash signifying that someone was coming in, but Ianto didn't more. He would normally jump to his feet, and not even risk them catching a glimpse of him in cahoots with the boss, or even hugging him, he was that afraid of them saying something that would hurt, and he couldn't deal with it. All he knew was that since Lisa Jack was always there for him, no matter where in the hub he was, Jack was behind or watching him from a distance, it wasn't a eagle eyed sort of watching, it was a caring stare, something that made Ianto feel special, and even more like a member of the team, as he once felt abandoned from before. Now Jack was constantly asking him about things that he had done, where he had been, and praised him for his local knowledge. If only Jack had been like this at the start, but deep down Ianto knew it wouldn't have made an ounce of difference, he would have still acted as he did, just with guilt eating away at him.

It was Gwen that had walked in, as soon as she had walked in she called out "Jack?", "Over here" Jack called out quietly from where he was. Ianto still had not moved, something was definitely wrong; Ianto was not acting like the Ianto Jack knew. "Hey" Gwen said surprised to see them showing their affection and not jumping apart. "You ok Ianto?" Gwen asked, Ianto wasn't going to answer and Jack didn't want to make Ianto seem ignorant, it would affect his working relationship with them, he was always going on about it. "He's fine" Jack muttered, "Just a little under-the-weather is all" he said defending Ianto. "Get better then soon Ianto, and ill get out of your way, you don't want me going on when you feel like shit, trust me" Gwen joked hoping to lift up their moods, well more of an attempt to, but it didn't work, Jack just smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to Gwen as she walked away. Tosh had walked in soon after and said "Hey Jack, Ianto" she didn't have a problem with them and she knew, well everyone knew that Jack and Ianto were an item, so to speak, it was only a matter of time until they let their guard down, she didn't mind it because once she was with another woman, well alien, and she was not one to judge. The in walked Owen, turning his nose up to them together and said "Get a room!" jokingly, then proceeded to say "No affection is to be shown in the work place at all times, no personnel should be kissing, hugging, or having sex in these quarters" he recited in his own words, words that Jack had told him when he was a bit of a wild child after a couple of years of recruitment. "Shut it Owen!, im the boss around here and what I say goes, its nice that you remembered that little speech I gave you, but save it for another time, eh?" Jack said almost angrily, he knew that Ianto must be feeling hurt, especially now that Owen had seen them.

Owen followed Gwen into the back room, Tosh likewise. They all were whispering about Jack and Ianto, "something must have changed for them to be open about their relationship like this" Tosh started, "Jack can talk, he's having a go at me, when hes the one breaking the F-ing rules that he set out, nice, its basically a screw you Owen". "Owen!" Gwen snapped "Leave them alone, there obviously something bothering Ianto, something must have happened, he's too secretive, not to mention shy, come to think of it, I don't really know anything about Ianto, other than Lisa". Gwen pondered for a minute and then said "I think we should just be nice to Ianto anyhow, but act normal, we don't want him thinking were judging him, ok?, Owen". "Why do you automatically point me out, I aint gunna say nothing, is that aright with you master sergeant?, sir, yes sir!", Owen said saluting Gwen and feeling singled out.

"They are talking about us aren't they Jack?" said Ianto finally. "I guess so" Said Jack in a soothing voice, "Its gunna be ok Ianto, its alright to have days like this, I know I have them often enough, and do you wanna know what gets me through them?". "What?" asked Ianto, quieter than before, "You, and your coffee, all I have to do is look in your direction and you give me the world biggest smile and a coffee that gives you a kick like no other" Jack confessed. Ianto didn't believe him, and Jack could see it in his eyes, "Its true" he assured him. "Jack?" Ianto said after a pause, "Yes?" Jack answered trying to sound as calm as possible, "Thank you". "For what?" Jack asked curiously, one minute Ianto was apologising and now he was thanking him, what has got into him lately. "For being there for me when no one else was, for seeing me as I am, and not what people perceive me to be" Ianto said taking on the sound of a confession. "Don't mention it, although I did it because I care about you Ianto, not because I have to" Jack said being as honest as he had ever been in his life time. Ianto looked back into Jack's eyes and Jack kissed him for comfort, Ianto blushed. "And he's back" Jack said after Ianto felt his cheeks.


End file.
